


I Lost All My Innocence When I Fell In Love With You

by JessCA1994



Category: One Direction
Genre: A little bit of angst, Basically my head canon of how did they first kiss and maybe how it went on, But no between Harry and Louis, Cheating, First Kiss, Fluff, Hannah is mentioned, Harry's pool tweet back in 2010 also was an inspiration for the second part, Head Cannon, Just a silly thing that started as blurb, M/M, References to Home because it was the inspiration for the second part, Second Kiss, canon compilant, x factor era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessCA1994/pseuds/JessCA1994
Summary: Harry and Louis are gone for each other but they have never kissed. Until they do.Or the one in which Harry kisses Louis. So then Louis kisses Harry.





	I Lost All My Innocence When I Fell In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wrote this as two head cannons, the second part being a continuation of the first one, last year and decided to post it here. The second one was inspired on [this](https://twitter.com/harry_styles/status/24396437014?lang=es) tweet by Harry, which happens to be the lyrics of a song by Ray La Montagne (a singer Harry loves, and the same one who sings "So kiss him again just to prove to me that you can).  
> Anyways, enjoy.  
> By the way, I changed the name of the fic, it used to be "Stumbling, looking in the dark" and I just changed it, haha.

 

Harry and Louis are watching TV on the couch. Louis feels his phone buzzing inside his pocket so he takes it out and unlocks the screen to read the message he has just received. 

Harry flickers his eyes over him and decides he wants to tease him.

“Who’s messing you, Lou?” he asks playfully.

Thing is, he already knows it’s Hannah, and he can’t help but feeling a little bit too jealous. He knows he has no right because Hannah is his girlfriend, but he can’t help it,

“Hum?” Louis replies, like if he haven’t heard him. 

Harry leans over him, mischievous smirk playing on his face, and grins wider before taking the phone off Louis’ hands and pulling up his arm so that Louis can’t reach it.

“Give my cellphone back!” Louis demands but he doesn’t seem angry at all. Not even a tiny bit. And the thing is, Harry can tell he is trying not to laugh.

“C’mon, Harold, gimme my cellphone back!” he says again.

“Do you want it?!” he smiles “Then come and get it!” 

Louis leans quickly over Harry, trapping him between the couch and his body, he straights up his arm and struggles but he finally gets the phone back. 

They are both giggly and breathless, cheeks flushed and eyes glassy. Harry can feel Louis’ laughing against his chest and his whole body is vibrating with it.

Suddenly, Harry, with out thinking at all, leans up his he'd and gives Louis a quick yet soft kiss. When he leans his head back down again, Louis is looking at him, biting his lips and something brighting in his eyes. It takes one look…One look and they are both joining up their mouths at the same time, Harry grabbing Louis by the neck to bring him closer. Harry slips his hands to Louis’ back and rolls him over so he can be on top of him as he continues kissing him, lips brushing against each other and tongues exploring timidly each other’s mouths. 

“I never want to stop kissing you” Harry mumbles with out breaking up the kiss.

“Then don’t” Louis answers quickly because he doesn’t want to stop kissing him either.

They kiss until they almost bruise each other’s mouths.

* * *

Night has fallen, blue and dark sky covered up with bright stars. Harry went to the swimming pool by himself a little bit after they had finished having dinner and Louis decides it’s already time to talk with him. Harry has been ignoring him every since they kissed three days ago and he can’t stand that any longer. He doesn’t know what do to anymore, because everytime he tries to reach out for him, Harry finds new excuses not to talk back or to leave the room as soon as he arrives. The situation’s driving him crazy, and not in the good way. He needs Harry’s attention more than anything. Needs to touch hum and hug him and tease him and tangle his fingers through his curls like he has been doing all these days before everything went to hell.

Louis goes to the garden and sees Harry resting himself against one of the walls of the pool, eyes closed and wet curls sticking on his forehead, water reaching the level of his nipples. He swallows, biting slightly his lower lip, as he takes out his shirt in silence. Louis walks slowly towards the edge of the pool and takes a deep breathe before diving in and swimming straight towards where Harry is. Harry opens his eyes when he hears the sound of the body hitting the water but he has no time to react. When he wants to realize, Louis is already in front of him, blocking up his way. Harry blinks, heart hammering against his ribcage so fast he feels it could break his chest. 

“Why have you been avoiding me, Haz?” Louis asks, weak and broken voice. Harry’s heart aches. 

“I haven’t been avoiding you.” he answers, looking down to avoid his gaze. He doesn’t want to look at him. He knows that as soon as he stares into those blue eyes, he will loose control of himself, he will get weak. And he can’t let that happen.

“Yeah…Yeah you have” Louis insists. “Ever since you kissed me, all you do is finding excuses not to spend time with me. What is it, Hazza? Do you regret what happened?” he says, almost in a whisper. 

“Yes” Harry replies without leaning up his head. And he hates himself. He hates himself for hurting him that way. 

Louis feels like throwing up. He feels his heart breaking into tiny little pieces 

“And the worst part is-” Harry adds, laughing humorlessly “-that I’d do it again. That-that I can’t stop thinking about it”. 

And okay…Now Louis isfucking confused.

“I don’t get it, Harry” he shakes his head “How can you want to kiss me again if you regret it?”

“Because what I did was wrong, Lou! You have a girlfriend” he answers, voice raspy and low “And that didn’t stop me from doing it. That doesn’t stop me from wanting to kiss you all the fucking time.” he licks his lips “Even now.” he lets out in a gasp.

“Then kiss me.” he urges, grabbing him by the face to lean it up, making him meet his gaze. “Fuck, Haz…Just kiss me, fucking please” Louis begs as presses up his forehead into his. Harry closes his lids. He can’t look at his eyes…Not now. He has to be strong, he has to control himself. But it is so hard, especially when Louis’ eyes are the most beautiful ones he has ever seen in his entire fucking life. Fuck, Louis’ eyes, as blue as the ocean, are his weakness.

“Lou-” he squeaks, lids still closed “-Hannah, she’s a nice girl. This isn’t right”

“Would you-“Louis chuckles “-would you think that I’m a horrible person if I told you that I don’t care? That I don’t feel guilty about it? Would you hate me if I told you that?”

“I would never think that, Lou…And I could never hate you.” he opens his eyes and Louis is looking at him so intensely it burns, so intensely he feels completely naked. Louis rises his eyebrows and sighs.

“Truth is…Hannah’s great but I’m not in love with her.” he leans in and kisses the union of his neck and his shoulder. Harry shivers and closes his eyes, but this time because of pleasure. Louis hot and wet lips feel so fucking good against his skin that he feels like he can’t breathe. “Truth’s that there’s something missing in her eyes…Something that I didn’t know it existed until I found in yours.” he slips his mouth into Harry’s jaw and presses his lips there.

Louis is not lying. He doesn’t know why, but he is completely and utterly gone for Harry. He’s all he can think about. He’s the first thing he thinks about when he wakes up and the last thing he thinks about when he falls asleep. All he wants is talking to him and playing with his hair and feeling him under his arms. And he never felt that way about anyone before, not even Hannah. And he is not even afraid. He’s not afraid of the fact that he realized he likes boys, but he is fascinated because this is the first time he is properly in love and he is so fucking gone for Harry.

“Truth’s that she’s not you” he whispers against the corner of Harry’s mouth.

And Harry is shaking and he feels like he could die because he is so gone for Louis too. He fell so hard for him it hurts. Louis separates himself from Harry just a tiny bit to look at him. 

Harry is so fucking beautiful, so fucking gorgeous. He has these big and bright mint green eyes that burn holes into his soul, and these beautiful chocolate locks that fall over his ears and forehead. He has these dimples that grave into his cheeks everytime he smiles and he has these pink, soft and flushed lips that are so tentative, so sinful. Louis traces the tip of his thumb very slowly over his lower one.

“I really want to kiss you” he whispers. Harry bites his low lip and nods briefly. So he does. He grabs his face with both hands, fingers against his cheeks,thumbs cradling his jaw, and he presses his mouth against his really, really softly. Harry opens his mouth when he feels Louis licking his lower lip. And he realizes that what he said to him last time is still truth: that he never wants to stop kissing him. He places his big hands, spread fingers, around Louis tiny waist to pull him closer, and he sticks his tongue into his mouth, teeth clenching against his. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and pushes him further more into the wall of the pool. He pecks his lips one, two, three times before stopping to look at him. Harry is smiling, dimple on his cheek and all. He can’t help poking his finger into it, smiling as well.

“So…Are we really gonna do this?” Harry asks grabbing Louis hand to bit playfully the finger that was against his cheeks just a moment ago.

“I really wanna…” Louis answers, playing with his curls “And if you wanna, there’s nothing that I’d love more that getting to kiss you and hug you all the time”. Harry doesn’t answer. He just grabs Louis by the neck and pulls him into his mouth again.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos, please!


End file.
